And Smile
by NicolaYoung
Summary: AU. Ten years have past and Tsuna is successfully running the Vongola Famiglia with his Guardians and Family beside him. Series of One-Shots about life within Vongola. Yamamoto-centric. Tsuna's POV.


**Prologue**

Battle with the Simon Famiglia

I couldn't watch. I closed my eyes.

I will never forget that sound; the several sounds that meshed together: Kaoru's screams, Adelheid's yelling and crying, Daemon Spade's laugh but more importantly, the most dominant sound, the sound of the blade slicing the body.

For me, the moment lasted eternity. Kaoru screams we slow, drawn out. Time itself had slowed down. I squeezed my eyes tighter and covered my ears. I wanted the sounds to stop. I couldn't listen to this. This horrible moment. The screams, the laugh, sound of chains rattling and the sound of flesh being torn apart.

Then it was over. The eternity turned into seconds and time picked up again. I still tried to block out the sounds. The twisted laugh that was coming from Daemon Spade was deafening. It was cold, full of amusement and pride.

I could feel Kaoru die from where I was standing. Adelheid's cries were loud. I could feel the horror coming from my friends. I blocked it all out.

* * *

The memories shocked me. I felt relief wash over. I felt happiness.

"Vongola Primo never betrayed the First Simon. Their friendship never wavered at all."

My voice was small but it was in a relieved tone. I listened to Daemons angry yells and curses directed at Primo and myself. I listened to Reborn masterfully explain the situation. I listened to the silence that fell as Daemon reviled that the first Simon practically erased his existence after his "death".

The Vindice broke the silence to take Adelheid away. They said something about Kaoru but I didn't hear it. My hear cut out for that moment. No. I blocked it out. I didn't want to hear what they had to say.

When Adelheid addressed me, I realised I still had my eyes shut tightly. I opened them but my vision was dark. Something was covering my eyes. When Adelheid continued, I instinctively looked towards her. Part of my vision was still covered but I stared and listened, shocked, as Adelheid pleaded for my help.

"Please save Enma," she asked. Before I could even reply, she was gone. Swallowed by the Vindice's black hole.

Daemon laughed. The same laugh as earlier. My whole body hitched and I felt sick. I mustered up everything I could and yelled at Daemon Spade. He seemed to brush me off then left with Chrome.

Never in my life did I feel so useless.

* * *

It had been Gokudera's hand that was covering my eyes, blocking Kaoru from my view. I don't know when he had put it there but when I went to move it he said one thing. His voice was stern and once again filled with horror.

"You…don't want to see that…Tenth."

* * *

The fight with Enma was tiring and painful but I had to save him. No matter what happened. I couldn't leave him as the monster Daemon created.

I watched as the colour returned to Enma's eyes. I listened as his voice returned to normal. The relief and joy I felt knowing that Enma was still there, seemed to over whelm me.

* * *

What is pride? Until this day. I never wondered, I never questioned. I'm No-Good Tsuna. I don't deserve anything like pride.

Everyone has pride. That's what I learned. Hibari taught me what pride was. He seemed shock to hear that.

What is my pride?

My pride is my comrades…my friends and my family. That is my pride.

* * *

I watched as Daemon Spade disappears. He finally allowed himself to be released from this world. Love. Friendship. I'm learned just how far a person can go for these feelings. To protect and cherish these feelings.

* * *

Enma asked the fatal question when everyone was gathered around after being released. It was inevitable he'd ask, of course, but I was not prepared to give an answer. I didn't do anything. I couldn't do anything.

I hung my head. I almost felt like crying. After all, I was a coward who couldn't even watch those last seconds.

Enma was speechless, shocked. He didn't say anything. Adelheid didn't either. Everyone else broke down in tears. This had to be one of the worst sights I had ever seen. Even after his death, Daemon still tortured the Simon family.

I did all I could to comfort them.

Enma didn't blame me.

* * *

Enma never blamed me.

Even so, I continue to feel a deep feeling of regret and blame.

I always wondered if I could have done something. Chrome's barrier didn't reach to the sky. I could have flown over it.

I wondered if the reason I didn't try wasn't because Chrome's barrier MIGHT have stopped me, but because Kaoru was the one who nearly killed Yamamoto.

Because Kaoru was the one who put Yamamoto in this wheelchair.

* * *

**Author's Note**

The prologue was supposed to be only like 200 words long. Darn it. This was much longer than I thought.

Do note, for the most part, the actual story is more upbeat than this. This is kind of depressing.

This entire story idea came to me suddenly last night (? I've been up writing it since like 4 so can I say night) after having two dreams about READING KHR Fanfiction. They are on the list of "Strangest Dreams I've Ever Had". I don't remember one but the other was just weird. it was TYL and Tsuna acted like Dr. Shamal but a lot more chaste. And pretty much everyone but Tsuna was gay and in relationships. It was weird. I think I've read too many yaoi fanfics.

Oh dear, its been over 4 months since i updated my other story. I'm sorry about that, but I'm working on it. Please forgive me.

Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
